You are so going to get it
by Demon-Jinchuriki14
Summary: John Cena feels guilty about what he had done the night before at TLC. Warning Slash


**A/N this was my very first fanfic, I'm still trying to improve on writing fics, I appreciate all reviews :) please enjoy Warning SLASH! Don't like don't read **

It was the night after TLC on Raw. John Cena was out in the ring boasting about his win against Nexus leader, Wade Barrett. He had crushed him under 23 chairs. Even though he was told to act happy and to boast about it, he actually wasn't happy at all. He actually felt sad and couldn't wait for the show to be over so he could go see Wade. Everyone in the Raw locker room knew about him and Wade. None of the fans knew though, which was a good thing. John had to go talk to Randy as soon as he was done out here. Randy had been the one that he told when he started to get feelings for the Nexus leader, Wade Barrett. Randy had owed John anyway, for getting him set up with Evan. John was making fun of Vicki who had come out to brag about her 'boyfriend's win at TLC the night before. Dolph Ziggler was only making it look like he was dating Vicki when he was really dating Zack Ryder. After John got done with the unofficial roast of Vicki Guerrero, he went backstage to go find Randy. He found Randy in his locker room with Ted, Cody, and Evan. "Randy, I need to speak with you." John said. "Well actually I might as well talk with all of you." John continued. "Okay, shoot" Randy and Evan said. "Do you guys think Wade will forgive me for last night at TLC?" John asked. "Of course he will forgive you, John. Wade loves you more than anything in this world." Randy reassured him. "What do you think the GM will say if I leave right now to go and see Wade?" John asked. "Well it depends, are you scheduled for anything later on?" Evan asked. "Just a little smack talking to CM Punk and Vicki but I don't think that it will matter if I skip on it." John replied. "Well why don't you go ask anyway. The GM knows about you and Wade right?" Ted said. "Yeah, He knows but if he says no what would I do?" John asked. "You could always say that you don't feel good or something like that and then go and see Wade if you want but I don't think the GM will say no. He can always schedule some smack talk for Mike or R-truth or one of us or whatever." Cody said. "I'll go talk to him, then. I'll see ya later." John said and left the locker room to go to his own private locker room. He pulled out his cell, planning to call the GM and looked at the background on his phone. It was a picture of his and Wade with the words 'I love you' written on their hands as they showed them to the camera with big grins on their faces. They looked like love sick teenagers. John smiled, but that smile quickly turned to a frown when he thought that Wade might not forgive him for the events of the night before. John shook that thought out of his head and called the GM. After spending about 5 minutes asking the GM questions like, could he take the rest of the night off and possibly next week off as well. Luckily for John the GM liked him a lot and allowed him the rest of the night off. John changed into his street clothes in his locker room and left. He jumped in his car and drove straight to the hospital Wade was at. "Hi, how may I help you?" The lady behind the front desk asked. "I'm here to see someone." John replied. "Name of this person, please." She asked. "Wade Barrett." John said. The lady focused on her computer screen for a few minutes then turned to John and said, "He isn't in the most stable of conditions, he's doing great he just has slight amnesia." "Can I go see him?" John asked. "Yes he is in room 373 which is on the 3rd floor. The ladies up there will give you more directions." The lady behind the desk said. "Thanks." John said and the woman nodded as John headed for the nearest elevator. In the elevator John pulled out his phone and sent a text message to Wade hoping that he had his phone with him. It said three simple words, 'I love you'. The elevator dinged as it came to a stop on the 3rd floor. John stepped out of the elevator and went to the help desk. "Hi, I'm looking for the room Wade Barrett is in." John said to the young woman behind the help desk. "He is in room 373 but before I can give you directions I must ask who you are and your purpose for seeing him, I will have to see some ID to confirm your name." The lady behind the desk said. "I am John Cena" John pulled out his ID and showed it to the lady behind the help desk. "I'm here to check on Wade for the GM and then report to him about it." "Ok, His room is down that hall,' She pointed to her left. "Around the corner and his room is the third door on the left hand side." She said. "Thank you." John said. He walked down the hall the nurse had pointed and turned the corner. He walked up to the third door on the left and looked in. it was a one person room unlike the typical two person rooms. John looked around but didn't see Wade. He worried for a moment but then figured that Wade was in the bathroom. John's heartbeat sped up when he stepped into the room. He walked over to the chair in the room and sat down. His heart skipped one of its rapid beats when he heard the sink faucet running in the bathroom. He waited, breathe held, for the bathroom door to open. The bathroom door opened and a man standing 6'7 stepped out. John looked at his lover. Wade walked over to his hospital bed but stopped to close the door to his room, not noticing the man sitting in the chair in his room. As Wade turned to lay on the bed he looked out the window, Wade saw John sitting there. John let out the breathe that he had been holding only to hold it again. "Ello." Wade said confused. "Hey, Wade." John said calmly. "Um, who the bloody hell are you and how do you know me?" Barrett asked Cena. "Did you really get injured that badly from what, 23 chairs crushing you?" John asked chuckling. "You. You're the reason I'm here aren't you?" Wade asked with anger edging his voice. "Clam down Wade, we are wrestlers for the WWE, I was scripted to do what I did last night can you forgive me?" John explained. "That explains the single person room. I still don't know who you are, though." Wade said. "Wait a minute could you be the one?" Wade stopped midsentence but made it seem like a full sentence. "Could I be the one who did what?" Cena asked. "Could you be the one who sent me a text message just a little bit ago?" Wade pulled out his cell phone to show Cena the text message. "Oh, yeah that was me." Cena said softly with a slight blush. "I don't believe you, show me proof." Wade replied. Cena pulled out his own cell and pulled up his sent texts list. "See," he said showing his phone to Wade. "I sent it." John continued to blush. "But. . . I'm confused." Wade admitted. "First off sit down Wade I'll explain this all because you have amnesia from the incident from yesterday." John said and Wade sat. 'Wade, you and I are . . . are." John tried but he couldn't say it. He pulled up his wallpaper on his cell to try to enable himself to say it. "Lovers." Wade finished Cena's sentence. "Did you just guess that or are you getting your memory back?" John asked. Wade gave him a gentle smile. "How could I forget about you my love?" Wade said to John. "Oh, Wade." John said as he got up and walked over to give Wade a hug. Before John could get over to Wade, Wade had already gotten up and met John halfway. Wade hugged John and rested his head a top of the other man's. John realized that Wade was hugging him and hugged him back as he started to cry into the taller man's chest. Wade moved his head so he could look at Cena. He used one hand to elevate Cen's chin towards him and the other to wipe away the older man's tears. "Wade?" John asked. "Hm?" Wade replied. "2 things. 1, how much of your memory do you have back? And 2, When did the doctors say that they would release you?" John asked obviously concerned. "Well the answer to 1 is pretty much all of it and the answer to 2 is that they said that they'd let me go once most of my memory has recovered." Wade answered in a gentle voice with a gentle smile. "Do you want me to tell the doctors that you have your memory back?" john asked his concerned look slowly fading. "No that won't be necessary, love, the doctor should be coming to check on me here in about," He paused and looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh, about 15 minutes or less." Wade gave John a reassuring smile. John smiled for the first time that day and he truly meant it. Wade leaned down and gently pushed his gentle smile onto John's sweet smile. Just then there was a knock at the door. "Damn!" John and Wade said under their breathe as the pulled back and stepped away from each other. Wade lay on the bed as Cena went to open the door. The doctor walked in. "Hello Mr. Barrett, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked. "Ello sir, I'm doin great." Wade replied. "Do you have your memory back yet?" Doc asked him. "Yes, most of the way, doc." Wade answered. "That's great, I'll let the nurse know and we should be releasing you in a few. Get changed you're going home." The doctor said and walked out. John smiled at Wade. "Hey John, can you shut the door again please?" Wade asked him. John shut the door. "Can you grab that bag there, please?" Wade asked him. John grabbed the bag. He rummaged through the bag until he found the T-shirt and jeans that were in the bag and tossed them to Wade. He rummaged around in the bag some more until he found the boxers that were in the bag as well and tossed those to Wade as well as he went in search of the pair of socks that were supposed to be in there someplace. Wade didn't even bother to go into the bathroom to change; he just shut the blinds on the window and took off his hospital gown. John looked up just as Wade was bending down to put his boxers on. John looked away to continue his search for the pair of socks. When John finally found the socks he looked up to toss them to Wade. Wade had just got done doing up his pants. "Wade, catch." John forewarned him as he tossed the socks to Wade. "Huh, thanks." Wade said almost caught off guard. Wade pulled on his shirt. John looked for Wade's shoes and found them in the corner of the room. John fetched them and brought them over to Wade. "Now let's get you home." John said to his younger, taller lover. "Yeah" Wade said with a gentle smile. John took Wade's hand in his and interlocked their fingers. "You got everything?" John asked Barrett. "Uhhuh, let's just go already. I don't like hospitals at all." Wade replied with a nod. They opened the door and walked down the hall hand in hand. '_Screw keeping our relationship a secret', _both men thought '_After the events of last night at TLC this can be taken as a peace treaty.'_ They thought. "Hi, I'm signing out." Wade said to the nurse behind the desk on the 3rd floor. "Name" She said. "Wade Barrett." Wade answered. "Ah, here you are, I see that the doctor has given you clearance to sign out. You are free to go." The nurse said. "Thank you ma'am, Good day to you." Wade said. John lead Wade to the elevator, anxious for a little privacy. When the elevator doors opened everyone who had been in the elevator stepped out, luckily for John and Wade. John and Wade stepped into the elevator. "You know what, John?" Wade said to John, saying his name for the first time since John had come to see him that night. "Huh?" John replied. "You were a bad boy last night so tonight you get 'punished'" Barrett said. "Me? Get 'punished'? More like you are going to get 'punished' for worrying the hell outta me, Mr. Barrett." John said as he turned towards Wade and leaned on Wade's chest, listening to his lover's heartbeat. "We will see who 'punishes' who when we get back to the hotel room." Wade said as he kissed Cena's forehead with a sinister yet gentle smile. The elevator dinged as they reached the ground floor. As they were steeping out of the elevator they ran into Randy Orton who was heading into the elevator. "Hey Randy, what are you doing here?" John asked. "Oh hey John, Wade, I was just coming to visit Evan seeing as he got hurt and they haven't released him yet." Randy replied. "Tell Evan we said hi, please, we'll see ya later." John said. "Can do, see ya." Randy replied as the elevator doors closed. Wade and John stopped at the front desk so that Wade could sign out.

When they got to the hotel they went to Wade's room on the Nexus floor. John always complained about his room. John went to the kitchen to make some dinner for the two. Wade went into his bedroom and looked around. Just before John yelled to Wade that their dinner was read Wade found something that made him really happy, his guitar. "Wade, dinner's ready." John called to his lover. "I'll be there in a second, love." Wade replied. John had just finished setting the table when his lover walked out of his bedroom. John sat at one end of the neatly set table and waited for Wade. Wade walked to the chair opposite Cena and sat down. John had made fettuccine alfredo and not the tuna help or the chicken helper kind, he had made the real thing. John had set a flower in a vase sitting a little above the middle of the table so he and Wade could stare at each other and lock gazes but still admire the flower without it being too in the way. Wade soon realized that the flower wasn't just any old flower. It was an English Rose, Wade's favorite flower. "Aw, John. You remembered my favorite flower." Wade said. "Yeah, how could I forget one of the most important things that you like?" John said causing Wade to blush. John matched Wade's blush as they began to eat. After they are and Cena had cleared the table, Wade pondered if he should tell and/or show John his 'secret talent' aka playing the guitar. Cena walked by Wade and went to go sit down on the couch to watch a little bit of TV. Wade decided that he would go back into the bedroom, sit on the bed, and play a few songs then go into the living room and play a song for John. Wade went into the bedroom as he had planned. John had seen Barrett from the corner of his eye and was curious so he decided to sneak up beside the door so he could hear what was going on in the bedroom but not be seen by Wade who sat inside of it. John heard Wade strum a few beats on something that sounded like a guitar and clear his throat. Wade pulled out his Ipod as he walked over to grab his guitar out of its case that was in the wardrobe. He flipped through the song list as he walked over to the bed. He sat on the bed and chose a song to warm up on. He put his headphones in and listened to the song real quick to make sure that he knew it all the way. As soon as he realized he had memorized the song Wade restarted the song and played along with it. He had chosen the acoustic version for the obvious reason that he was playing on an acoustic guitar. The song he sang for that warm up went a little like this:

_Time to lay claim to the evidence, Finger prints sold me out, But our footprints washed away from the docks downtown, It's been getting late for days and I think myself deserving of a little time off, We can kick hang for hours and just mouth off about the world and how we know it's going straight to hell, Pass me another bottle honey the Jaeger's so sweet but if it keeps you around then I'm down, Meet me on Thames Street I'll take you out though I'm hardly worth your time, In the cold you look so fierce but I'm warming up because the tensions like a fire, We'll hit South Broadway in a matter of minutes and like a bad movie I'll drop a line fall in the grave I've been digging myself but there's room for two, Six Feet Under The Stars. I should've known better than to call you out on a night like this, on a night like this, If not for you I know I'd tear this place to the ground but I'm alright like this, alright like this, I'm gonna roll the dice before you sober up and get gone I'm always in over my head, Thames Street, I'll take you out though I'm hardly worth your time, In the cold you look so fierce but I'm warming up because the tensions like a fire, We'll hit South Broadway in a matter of minutes and like a bad movie I'll drop a line fall in the grave I've been digging myself but there's room for two, Six Feet Under The Stars. Time to lay claim to the evidence, Finger prints sold me out, but our footprints washed away I'm guilty but I'm safe for one more day, Overdressed and Underage, do you really need to see an ID, This is as embarrassing as hell, but I can cover for it so well, when we're Six Feet Under The Stars, Thames Street, I'll take you out though I'm hardly worth your time, In the cold you look so fierce but I'm warming up because the tensions like a fire, We'll hit South Broadway in a matter of minutes and like a bad movie I'll drop a line fall in the grave I've been digging myself but there's room for two, Six Feet Under The Stars, Whoa-Oh, Whoa-Oh, Whoa-Oh, Whoa-Oh, Whoa-Oh, Whoa-Oh, Six Feet Under The Stars._

John had heard Wade singing and snuck into the room while Wade was immersed in his playing and moved behind him so that his lover wouldn't see him. '_Wow, I didn't realize that Wade could play guitar and/or sing. I wonder if He's going to be playing another song though.'_ John thought to himself. John sat on the side of the bed opposite of Wade. He waited for Wade to either turn around or for Wade to play another song. Wade picked up his Ipod and looked through his songs again. Wade chose another song that he had memorized and started playing it, oblivious to the fact that his lover sat behind him and was watching and listening to him.

_Hey, Hey love, Looking back on everything I've done, I never thought I'd find the one, To share the dreams that only I had seen, Locked in the deepest part of me, I took a chance to lay it on the line, there was nothing left to hide behind, If you never love then you may never love then you may never lose, And I hope I'll always be with you, Now I'm screaming, Hey love, won't you leave your touch On this heart that's broken I can't breathe when you're not here, Hey love, won't you lift me up On the wings that fly higher Than the stars that shine above, Hey, Hey love, Thinking back on everything we've done, We watched the waves drown the sun, We shared a dream that both us had seen, We made it our reality, We found a way to stand the test of time, All of our doubts were left behind, If you never love then you may never lose, And I hope I'll always be with you, Now I'm screaming, Hey love, won't you leave your touch On this heart that's broken I can't breathe when you're not here, Hey love, won't you lift me up on the wings that fly higher Than the stars that shine above, If darkness should fall upon our hearts, Remember the dreams from the start, Hey love, won't you leave your touch On this heart that's broken I can't breathe when you're not here, Hey love, won't you lift me up On the wings that fly higher Than the stars that shine above, Hey love won't you leave your touch, On this heart, on this heart, on this heart, I can't breathe when you're not here, Hey love won't you lift me up, On your wings, on your wings, On your wings _

Wade looked up after he was done playing to get up and go out to the living room and play for John. Wade set down his guitar and stood up. He went over to his bag and put his Ipod in it and turned around. He saw John sitting on the top edge of the bed. "Wow, Wade I didn't know that you could play the guitar or sing that well." John complimented. Wade could only blush because he was dumbfounded on how he missed seeing John come in to the room and sit behind him. Wade walked over and grabbed his guitar so he could put it away. "John, do you realize how much of a freaking ninja you are, I didn't even see you walk by me and I had my eyes on the door basically the whole time." Wade told John as he walked over to the wardrobe where he had put the guitar case. "Well I have been told that I am very sneaky but I have never been told that I am a ninja." John said. Wade shut the doors on the wardrobe and felt a pair of arms go around his waist and a nibble at his right earlobe. Wade felt Cena trail down from nibbling on his ear to planting sweet kisses on his neck. Wade moaned. "We have some unsettled business now don't we?" John said seductively as he nibbled gently on Wade's neck. Wade turned around and kissed Cena as he guided Cena towards the bed. John and Wade twirled around so that Wade was closer to the bed. Wade sat down on the bed without breaking his kiss with Cena. John sat on Wade's lap as he moved his hands down Wade's chest. Wade felt John put his hands under his shirt. As John was lifting up Wade's shirt, he rubbed his lover's abs loving how the younger man shivered ar his gentlest of touches. John removed Wade's shirt and started nibbling on Wade's neck again. Wade moaned slightly as Cena nibbled on his neck and worked on removing the older man's shirt. John stopped nibbling on Wade's neck only long enough to remove his shirt. John changed from nibbling to kissing and started trailing his way down from Wade's neck to his chest. As Cena was planting sweet kisses on Wade's chest, Wade undid the older superstar's pants. John slid off his pants as his continued down Wade's front side, slowly undoing the younger man's pants in the same process. Wade moaned as Cena circled his tongue around Wade's belly button. John completely intended to tease Wade for as long as he could. John slowly pulled down Wade's pants, leaving his boxers on, teasingly. "Cena!" Wade barked. "Just stop teasing me already; I want you too bad for you to be teasing me like this." Wade moaned as John's tongue touched his belly button again. "Ah but the teasing is a part of your punishment." John said as he moved up to kiss Wade. Wade groaned knowing he would have to wait a while for his pleasure. John smirked and nibbled on Wade's lower lip. Slowly, John started to take off Wade's boxers. Wade moaned feeling John slowly make his way off of his bottom lip. John started to decide that he was through teasing Wade and about to strip off Wade's boxers when Wade grabbed John's face and kissed John forcefully. John proceeded to take off Wade's boxers but he did it so fast that Wade didn't even realize he was boxer-less. John ran his tongue along Wade's lower lip asking for entrance. Wade allowed Cena access into his mouth so they could play a little tonsil hockey. Wade parted for air first, keeping his forehead against the older man's/ Wade looked down his body to realize that his boxers were gone. "Cena you are one sly dog, you can get people outta their clothes faster than they can blink." Wade breathed. "That's a good and a bad thing." John said seductively. "Now seeing as this is 'punishment' it's going to be raw and hard." John said with a sly smirk on his face. Wade got a surprised look on his face as he put his right thumb into his mouth expecting the worst. John simply smiled at how cute and vulnerable Wade looked as he positioned himself at Wade's entrance. AS John penetrated Wade, Wade chomped down so hard on his thumb it almost bled and he gasped from the pain in both his rear and his thumb. As Cena finished his first, warm-up thrust Wade had released his grip on his thumb. Wade relaxed and waited for his pleasure that he would get from his lover. John entered Wade again, deeper this time. Wade groaned but that groan quickly changed to a loud moan when John hit Wade's sweet spot. John quickened his pace, hitting Wade's sweet spot with every thrust. "John!" Wade moaned very loudly as Wade blew his load over his and John's abdomens. "It's okay, babe, I'm almost at my limit, not too much longer." John said into Wade's ear. John thrust hard and deep into Wade as he reached his limit, sending his seed into Wade. John pulled out and lay on the bed cuddling up to Wade. "How was that 'punishment'?" John asked Wade smiling exhaustedly. "It was the best 'punishment' I've ever had." Wade said kissing John's forehead and returning his exhausted smile. "Damn right." John said as he crawled up to the top of the bed, dragging Wade with him. "Yeah." Wade said as he kissed John's forehead again as they climbed under the covers of the bed. "Wade?" John said. "What is it, love?" Wade replied. "I love you." John smiled. "I love you too." Wade returned John's smile as he kissed him. Wade sighed with happiness as they part ad drifted off to sleep despite his insomnia. John smiled at his lover who was actually sleeping and fell asleep as well.


End file.
